


Just Another Memory

by FlamencoDiva



Series: What Could Have Been [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Another small companion piece to What Could Have Been.Dean reminisces about Y/N, the memories just continue to build.





	Just Another Memory

Y/N felt the cold spray hit her skin and shriek. The door to the bathroom closed and she could hear his laughter. 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU WINCHESTER!” She screamed and began to peel off her now wet pajamas and turned the hot water. 

“TAKE A NUMBER SWEETHEART” she heard through the door. 

This was not the way she wanted to wake up for her birthday. Sure, Dean and Y/N were not dating but, in the end, she thought he would be sweet for her birthday not raging lunatic. Warming up she quickly cleaned her self before rinsing and drying off. Looking around the room, there he sat on the edge of the bed with a smug look on his face. 

“Nice shower sweetheart?” god he was a cocky shit. 

“Bit me ass face!” she retorted and huffed at him. 

“Aww Y/N come on I’m sorry,” He was still grinning, she could hear it in his voice. 

She chose to ignore him as she got dressed. She failed to notice that he had walked up behind her until she felt his calloused hands on her.  She jumped and turned to face him. 

“Your Dad could come in at any minute Dean!” she hissed. 

“So,” He shrugged as his fingers grazed her breasts. 

“So? SO? If he catches us, we’re dead, you know how he feels about relationships in this life!” She growled. 

“You weren’t complaining last night,” Dean muttered as he placed kisses along her jaw. 

“Yeah last night he was in another state, by now he could be thirty minutes from here,” She pushed him away and sighed. 

Dean frowned and let her get dressed. Maybe he shouldn’t have put her in the cold shower to wake her up. Dean thought she would get over it quickly. He was going to let it go until he heard her sniffling. 

“sweetheart?  **Why are you crying?** ” He asked gently. 

“Just leave me alone today please, not today.” Her voice cracked. 

Dean watched as she dressed quickly grabbed her leather jacket and walked out the door. Dean cursed softly. This was the first time that his father had allowed himself and Y/N to go on a trip alone. He couldn’t afford to piss her off. Not just for the fact that his father wanted her safe, but that He didn’t want his girlfriend to break up with him over being an idiot. He grabbed his keys and his jacket and ran after her. Turning the ignition on in the Impala he looked around for her. Damn, she was fast. 

It was almost lunchtime by the time he found her. There she was sitting on a swing. Her feet drawing in the sand. This was not how he wanted to start the day. He messed up. Getting out of the car he slowly made his way towards her. 

“You know, people don’t take too kindly to 21 -year-olds who sit on the swings” he cracked. 

“ **I don’t care what anyone else thinks** ” she mumbled and sniffed. 

“Y/N” he sighed and walked in front of her. 

Dean kneeled down and lifted her head with his fingers. She had been crying, and it broke his heart. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Without a word, he walked back around pulled the swing she was sitting on gave her a push. And there they stayed, Dean, pushing her on the swing letting Y/N enjoy her moment.  After a while, Y/N Jumped off the swing and turned to him. 

“What you did was really shitty Dean!” 

“I know, I’m sorry Y/N/N.” 

“You know I bake you pies and give you kisses on your birthday! What do I get? A cold fucking shower, who does that?” She crossed her arms and shook her head. 

“Y/N/N,” He whispered as he slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I’m an idiot, I didn’t think it through, forgive me?”  

“Don’t give me the puppy dog look, Winchester, you know what would have been better?” She grumbled. 

“What?” 

“Morning Sex! You want to know how to wake me up? You give me morning sex!” 

Dean stood there speechless as she walked past him. He watched as she opened the passenger door of the Impala and looked to him. 

“Are you coming or not? At least we can try for Birthday Car Sex!” she yelled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Y/N.” 

Dean moaned into the pillow. Lisa looked to him, this was the third time this week that he called out that name. She remembered Y/N being Dean’s best friend, but when Lisa tried to mention her, Dean shut her down. She took it to mean that Y/N might have died on a hunt and it hurt him to talk about her. But he kept having these dreams about her. She knew she was a second choice, hell he made her feel like a second choice. But he was still a good guy. 

Lisa woke up and made coffee, not telling him of the words he spoke in his sleep. 


End file.
